


A Different Perspective

by Marvelousgameofdisneythrones



Series: The Ice and Wind Saga [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelousgameofdisneythrones/pseuds/Marvelousgameofdisneythrones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was once a prophecy, that a Storm King and an Ice Queen would rise. Through them, the peace would be restored. This is their story.</p><p>In A Different Perspective, witness some history of a kingdom near Arendelle, and the history between them. Follow the adventures of three brothers when the Queen of Ice reveals herself to the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreword and Prologue

This is a Saga, one that began with the writing of Ice and Wind, or the story of two rulers, both wielding powerful magics, and how they truly became protectors of the realm.

Since that story, many others have been written. Some have been short stories, others long adventures. Some parts were spawned by a collaboration with my wife to bring more detail to certain parts of the Saga. But there was a distinct lack of continuity aside from our heroes and their families.

In this Saga, that continuity will be established, in ways even I didn't truly expect until well after I began. It was always there, hiding in the background, but by releasing the original works separately, a great many things that should not have been cast aside were left out of the storyline. That said, we do not jump right into the action, so please, give it a few chapters to really get going.

Before we go any further, I'd like to reiterate that I do not own Frozen, nor any of its characters. I do, however, own my OCs, and will put them through whatever trials I see fit. Some of them participate behind the scenes of Frozen, and so we will see parts of the movie through their eyes.

For those of you joining me for the very first time, sit down and hold on. As many of my readers will tell you, you are in for one wild ride. Prophesy, love, hatred, jealousy, sacrifice, and revenge will all be presented in the best way I know how. By the end, every character will have faced serious trials, but not all of them will escape unscathed. Some may not survive.

In the meantime, enjoy the read, and please leave your reviews. If you know what is coming, please pretend you are reading this for the first time (parts of it, you will be). If you like what you've read, say so. If you don't like what you've read, please tell me in a review. Creativity needs both praise and criticism, and you won't hurt my feelings by telling me what you didn't like.

And now, without further ado, I bring to you:

**Frozen: The Ice and Wind Saga**

-

**Prologue: A Prophecy, and a Death**

**Some 250 years before the main events in Disney's Frozen**

Aleksander lay in bed, thinking back on the events that defined his life.

His youth had been perilous, with the constant warfare throughout the northern kingdoms. He had watched many friends and family members lose their lives, or leave for battle never to return.

When his own father passed, he ascended the throne with a single purpose: to put an end to this constant warfare. It had taken years to accomplish, and he had forged a magical sword to do it. But the wars had finally ended, and he had ruled fairly, justly, and compassionately for many years.

His earth magic was vital to ending the wars, and Frostbite had amplified that magic. In the first battles, he had hesitated to use his magic, and it had cost him. Yes, he won, but it cost far too many lives. As his crusade progressed, he began to use his magic to fight; his armies stopped losing men, and the stone and clay golems he sent ahead of his men struck fear into his opponents. By the end, the last army surrendered without a fight.

His next actions created the lasting peace: he forgave all who fought against him, so long as their kingdoms swore themselves to Stonewell, thus creating the Northern Alliance. The kings of the conquered territories were given Lordships over those territories, to rule as they saw fit so long as they obeyed and enforced the King's laws above all. Those who fought with him he allowed to remain free, with the option of joining the Northern Alliance peacefully at any time if they so chose.

An important ally had been found far to the south in Arendelle. The King there had sent his navy to Stonewell's harbor to defend it from any attack. In gratitude, Aleksander had offered Arendelle almost anything they wanted, but that King refused. His excuse was that, so long as the endless fighting ceased, the victory would be reward enough.

The peace still lasted to this day. His son had done much to ensure it, creating friendships and trade routes with surrounding kingdoms. When the time came for his son to ascend the throne, he had a large network of friends and allies to call upon should he need them. Aleksander had passed down Frostbite, the sword he had forged, calling it an emblem of the King.

Now, his time was nearing the end. And he was afraid. Afraid not for himself, but for his successors. "Will the peace last?" he asked the darkness. "Have I done enough to secure the future for my family?"

An old rock troll emerged from the dark corner. "Yes, Aleksander, you have," he rasped, his fire crystals glowing brightly. "The peace you have created will last for a long, long time, and this great kingdom you have forged will grow as well. But," he paused for a moment, "there is a prophecy that will be fulfilled."

Aleksander closed his eyes. "Tell me," he whispered, the sadness evident in his voice.

The rock troll cast a spell, one that would add images to his words, and Aleksander opened his eyes to watch. "There will be small engagements from time to time, but nothing like the widespread warfare you have ended. In time, however, a storm will rise that will challenge the peace that has been established. It will come in many waves, and involve many kingdoms.

"Your bloodline will be part of the answer to that storm," the troll continued. "Your bloodline will give birth to a King of Storms, and while powerful, he will not be able to stand alone. His success or failure will depend on a Queen of Ice from the south, and they will either become the protectors of the realm by joining, or the destroyers of it by opposing each other."

"And the peace will return if they join?" Aleksander asked, not yet daring to hope. "Will they see the peace return?"

"I cannot say, though they would not rule over it. That would fall to one who carries your name," the old troll replied. "He will rule over that peace as you have ruled over this, if it returns."

Aleksander smiled, and then lifted a book from his chest. "Please see to it that he gets this." He held it out in the dim light. Looking at it, the troll saw that it was his personal journal. "It may be of use to him."

The troll took the journal and tucked it away. "I will see to it, Aleksander, my friend. Is there anything else?"

"No, Pabbie," Aleksander replied. "My time is nearly spent. Thank you, for always being my friend." With that, the great King Aleksander passed into sleep, never to awake again.

Pabbie touched the man's hand. "You are most welcome, my friend. I am sad to see you go." He turned and left the room, closing the secret passageway behind himself. "Your namesake will get this book, whatever it takes."


	2. Prince of Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frozen: A Different Perspective
> 
> 21 years prior to the events of Disney's Frozen

"Please, I beg you, help us!" King Andor pleaded as he turned about the ruins in the Valley of the Living Rock, inside the Kingdom of Arendelle. His wife stood beside him, clutching their one year old firstborn, and pregnant with their second. These were not his own lands, but he believed the inhabitants here could help his son. "We have nowhere else to turn!"

The boulders rolled into a circle around them save for a single aisle, then rose as one. The rock trolls possessed great magic, King Andor knew; if anyone could help baby Nikolaus, they could. He had sought them out when no doctor could answer his questions.

The one called Pabbie, Granpabbie to some, strode to them and bowed. "Your Majesty of the Northern Alliance, greetings. How may we be of service?"

King Andor dropped to his knees, the Queen beside him, holding out baby Nikolaus. "My son. He has an...affliction," he began cautiously. "Every doctor insists nothing is wrong, but they have not seen what we have. He has made it rain in his nursery, we have heard thunder from a clear sky, and most recently, what appears to be lightning has been coming from his fingertips when he is upset. Even more worrisome are the storms that form and dissipate rapidly when he cries in pain."

Pabbie looked at the child from a distance, a considering expression on his stony face. "Perhaps it is just a coincidence, King Andor," the old troll replied. "The weather can be very unstable, particularly this time of year."

The King shook his head. "No." Taking his son from the Queen, he held him upright and exposed his back. "These appeared on his first birthday. What are they?" The concern in his voice was palpable.

Pabbie moved closer and touched the child's back gently. He withdrew quickly, as if he'd recieved a shock, and turned to the King. "Your doctors are correct, though they do not know why," he began slowly. "Your son does not suffer from an affliction, but a manifestation. He has developed powers over lightning, wind, and most importantly, storms. He was born with these powers, though they took some time to appear."

Andor stared at the troll, dumbfounded. After a few moments, he finally found his voice. "Are you suggesting that...my son...has magical abilities?"

Pabbie nodded. "Indeed. And they will continue to grow, at least until he matures. He must never fear these powers, however. They are a part of who he is, and he must embrace them. His powers can greatly benefit your Kingdom, particularly agriculturally, but in other ways as well."

Andor hung his head. He had not been prepared for magic. Lifting his head, he asked quietly, "What must I do?" He was afraid of what he might be told, but determined to see this through.

Pabbie looked deep into the King's eyes. "Love him. Teach him to love his powers, and to use them for the good of the Kingdom. Help him practice with them, so that he may control them. With guidance, he will reach his full potential."

Andor considered Pabbie's words carefully. "I will do as you suggest. It will be difficult, but I will do it for my son, my family, and my kingdom." With a quick thank you, the King and Queen remounted and headed back north, little Nikolaus sound asleep in his mother's arms.

-

"Was that who I think it was?" the female troll asked Pabbie, who still stood where the visitors had left him.

"Yes, Bulda," he replied solemnly. "That was the young Prince of Storms. Let us hope he grows into the King of Storms we need."

"And what of the Queen of Ice? Has she yet come?" Bulda asked.

Pabbie looked up, watching the sky. It was very awake tonight. "She has come today. And nothing will prevent her future. She will rise to her destiny as surely as the sun will rise at dawn."


	3. Karland, and the Rise of the Storm King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight years prior to the events of Disney's Frozen

The city of Karland was aflame, and the garrison had been slow to react to their attack. The pirate crew had been doing well, plundering houses and businesses alike. Orek, as first mate, was patrolling and searching for any opposition with his team. Old Ironhands was also patrolling, despite his protests. Orek firmly believed the Captain should stay on the ship until the city was secure, but Ironhands wouldn't hear it.

Suddenly, a warhorn sounded a few blocks away. Orek paused and turned toward the sound, noting it had come from the direction his Captain had been headed. "Come on, men!" he shouted to his team. "Our Captain may be in trouble!" They ran toward the second blast of the warhorn, a feeling of dread in his stomach.

They rounded the corner in time to see Ironhands locked in battle with the King of the Northern Alliance, Andor. Orek and his men charged, engaging Andor's men and trying to cut a path to their Captain. He could hear hoof beats over the sound of battle, and knew more men were coming. He had to get Ironhands out of here.

After cutting down another guard, he turned and watched as Ironhands disarmed the King, then spun and drove his sword through the other man's chest between his breast plate and side armor. A smile spread across his face as he started to move towards his father and Captain, but a violent battle cry brought him up short.

From seemingly nowhere, a boy no older than 14 swept in and engaged the Captain. With a flurry of strikes and...no, that couldn't have been a bolt of lightning from the boy's hand...the Captain was quickly overcome and run through by the blue steel blade. Orek watched as the boy knelt next to the King, and it was then that he realized who it was: Nikolaus, Crown Prince of the Northern Alliance. The boy rose, and they locked eyes. Nikolaus began striding towards him; Orek, in turn, moved toward the silent challenge, two young men wanting revenge for their fathers' deaths.

In their last few steps, they both cried out in a rage. Their swords met hard, both of them pushing against the other. A breeze, no, a wind had come up and was blowing debris around, making it difficult to see, but the two of them circled one another, swords ringing with each strike. After one particular parry, Orek watched as Nikolaus raised his hand...

And Orek flew through the air, crashing into a wall yards away. The impact knocked some bricks loose; the bricks crashed down onto his leg. He felt the bones shatter, and screamed in agony. As he came to grips with his shattered leg, he looked around. 'When did the storm move in?' he thought to himself, noting the dark skies above. A battle cry brought him back to reality. He raised his sword to block Nikolaus' next assault, an assault that would have killed him. He managed to rise and stagger backwards along the wall, parrying the boy's every attack, but only barely.

He felt his good foot lose traction just as Nikolaus swung again. He fell, and the blue steel flashed right where his neck had been, ringing when it hit the wall. He looked around as he slid downhill, finding himself in a drain that was flowing rapidly. He pulled himself together and looked back to where the Prince stood, shouting something at him.

When he stopped sliding, he was amongst his own men. They helped him upright, and supported him when they noticed his injury. "Our Captain has fallen," he told the group, "and the King has brought reinforcements. As First Mate, I am assuming command and the ship. The battle is lost. Return to the _Rose_ and weigh anchor! Clear out!" he commanded.

Minutes later, he watched from the command deck as Karland shrunk behind them, fires still raging. "Captain?" one of the sailors, Magnar, spoke up. "Course, sir?"

"We've been unlucky in this region," Orek explained calmly, despite the pain in his leg. "Set a southerly course. We'll see what lies beyond Spain." He forced himself not to tear up; he'd miss these shores that he had called home for years. One day he would return, he promised himself that. And Nikolaus would pay dearly for the death of his father.

-

"Sire," Karbane, Lord of Karland, spoke softly as he approached the table where the new King of the Northern Alliance sat, "I found this near the docks, addressed to you." He handed Nikolaus a letter, folded but untied. "I didn't realize it was for you until I read it. He obviously intended for word of this to spread."

Nik took the letter and slowly opened it, reading the first few lines.

'Nikolaus,

Let me be the first to congratulate you on becoming King, since by the time you read this, you will be. And you're welcome, for my father made your ascension possible...'

When he finished reading, Nik folded the letter and sat quietly. It was true, he had been quickly coronated at the garrison after the battle; the kingdom needed a King. "Has anyone else seen this letter?" he asked Karbane quietly.

"No, sire. I was the one to find it," Karbane replied slowly, "and after reading it, felt no one else should see it before you. What do you plan to do about it?"

Nik frowned in thought. Handing the letter back to Karbane, he issued an order. "Lock it away. Inform me where later. Karbane, no one is to know of this letter's existence but us. Not even my brothers."

"You would keep this secret from them?" The older man asked. "It's your decision as their King and their brother, but are you sure it's wise?"

Nik met the man's gaze. "No, I'm not sure it's wise. And perhaps one day I will tell them. But until then, it's a burden that only I must bear."

"As you command, sire. It will be as you order," Karbane responded formally, then bowed and left the room.

Nik sat brooding for a long time before he made his decision. No, he would never tell his brothers about that letter. It was something that could only ruin their lives.

In an effort to put the letter from his mind, Nik went to the desk nearby and wrote a letter to his father's closest friend and ally, the King of Corona.

'My friend in Corona,

It is with a heavy heart that I, Nikolaus, write to inform you of my father's untimely demise. It is a terrible loss for the Northern Alliance. I know my father counted you as a personal friend, and there are many questions I have for him that he can no longer answer. In his absence, I would ask your council in some upcoming matters; I know he often wrote and sought your council as well.

Some things will never change, however. As King, I hereby reaffirm the Northern Alliance's commitment to the treaties, alliances, and friendships my father forged during his rule. I intend to honor every one to the best of my abilities.

Your friend and ally in the North,

King Nikolaus'

He sealed the letter, and began a stack. His father had begun a large network of communication; there were many more letters like this one that he needed to write, and there was no time like the present.


	4. An Interesting Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Months Later

The Southern Isles wasn't an ideal place for pirates, but it was convenient. The _Golden Rose_ had stopped there, flying false colors to avoid suspicion. After their devastating loss at Karland, a bustling port of the Northern Alliance, the crew needed a place to lick their wounds. The young captain was desperate to let his men rest, as he had been threatened with mutiny if he didn't.

Many of the men had found solace in the arms of a woman, either a barmaid or in one of the brothels that dotted the port. Even the Captain, a young lad of 16, found himself in one, as there was one woman who had captivated him. On this visit, however, he met someone who was equally captivated by her.

The brothel was silent but for the two young men yelling at one another. They circled around, neither one throwing a punch, yet both appearing ready to. The red-haired one feinted, but the seaman stood firm. When the captain returned the feint, the younger man didn't flinch.

These antics went on for several minutes. "I've been in here every night for the last month," the seaman shouted. "I have a standing arrangement!"

The red-haired one did not accept that answer. "I've had an arrangement for over a year! Whenever I'm in this city, she's mine for the duration!"

The young blonde they were arguing over tried to reason with the two men. "But, sirs, perhaps-"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, WOMAN!" they both roared at her in unison. Looking back at each other, the two men sized one another up.

Realizing they were more alike than he thought, the Captain made a suggestion. "Split the cost, and share her?"

The red-haired man smiled and nodded. "Deal. And dinner's on me afterwards," he agreed.

-

The two men laughed as they entered the pub, and headed for a secluded table in the back. Neither really wanted to be recognized, and for various reasons. The girl in the brothel would be out of work for at least a week. As for the Captain, he didn't want to be discovered; a pirate, when caught, was executed quickly, and a pirate captain would be executed on sight. The red-haired man likewise had an identity to keep secret, as his family wouldn't approve of his actions.

They ate and drank, laughing and telling stories to one another for over two hours. They didn't even know one another's names, but they had clearly become friends. Their similarities were strong; if they had looked alike, one might have thought them brothers.

"So, where are you from?" the red-haired one asked politely. "I've never seen you in these parts, and I frequent this city often, as I must keep my actions discreet."

The captain smiled. "I was once from a small fishing village on a fjord of the far north," he replied. "But my current profession allows me quite a bit of mobility, as I reside on my ship. And yourself?"

"Oh, I am from the capitol city here in the Southern Isles. My family is rather large, and so I come here when I need to have a little fun," the other man admitted. "They don't approve of this kind of fun."

The seaman nodded. "Well, if you have a notion to leave, I would gladly take you. I could use a man with your intelligence and cunning. You'd make quite the addition to my crew."

"Alas, I cannot. The Kingdom would not look at my family the same if a Prince left to become a pirate." At the seaman's shocked expression, he lowered his voice and continued, "Oh yes, I know your profession. It wasn't hard to guess. However, some of my ambitions would be greatly aided by a man such as you. In the future, I may find you and ask for your assistance, if you'll give me your name."

The seaman studied the red-haired man for a few moments, then nodded. "I would help you if I could. My name is Orek, Captain of the _Golden Rose_. My crew and I will be moving on soon; we plan to strike south and east to look for better fortune. And who, might I ask, would be looking for a pirate captain to aid him?"

The other man smiled. "My good Captain, I am Prince Hans Westerguard, of the Southern Isles. I am one of a large number of brothers, and I will be a King someday. Perhaps not here, but I WILL be a King," he replied.

Orek smiled broadly. "Well, Prince Hans, if you call on me, I will most certainly assist you in whatever endeavor you undertake, so long as I can return in time."

After another hour, the Prince and the Captain went their separate ways, each certain they would cross paths again.

-

Back at the ship, Orek met with Magnar. "I understand you wish to leave the crew. Ordinarily this isn't allowed, but I believe you have great promise, so give me a good reason why you would like to leave."

Magnar bowed to his Captain. "My Captain, I've met someone. She's unlike any other, and I simply cannot leave her behind. However, she cannot come with us, not that I don't trust her, but I don't trust the other men. I ask your permission to leave the crew for this woman. She has seen something in me that I once tried to deny, and promises to help it grow. I can't pass up this chance. And, she tells me she may be pregnant and won't know for another month. I can't leave knowing I may have a child."

Orek turned away, thinking. The man had given him a fine reason. The opportunity to begin a family was something he hoped to find one day for himself, though he doubted it would happen; he couldn't afford to put himself in that position until he dealt with someone.

Finally, he turned to face Magnar. "I have one final task for you, and then you'll be free of my command," he told the sailor. "I need you to take a small group of men and spread word through the city to the others. The _Golden Rose_ sets sail tomorrow morning at sunrise. Any who aren't aboard will be left behind." With a smile and an outstretched hand, he added, "I don't expect I will see you again. Good luck."

Magnar took Orek's hand and shook it firmly, then nodded and collected a small team to search the city for the rest of the crew. 'He'd have made a good First Mate,' Orek told himself. 'It's a shame for him he was born to the King of a landlocked Kingdom, and with four brothers to boot. But his insight is superb. It will be a shame to lose him.' With that thought, Orek retired to his quarters.


	5. A Demand, and An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days before the main events in Disney's Frozen

Stonewell, the seat of the Northern Alliance, was an expansive castle; some even called it a fortress due to its dual outer walls, heavy portcullis, and huge barracks. In the event of a siege, the castle could house almost the entire population of the territory, and its stores were large enough to feed a group that size for three months.

King Nikolaus' ancestors had been ruling a kingdom from this castle for centuries, long before the great King Aleksander quelled the wars. The family crypts dated the unbroken line of Kings through the centuries, to a time when winter lasted for years. Rumors existed that the crypts went deeper than the three levels, and that a cave-in had closed off the rest, but there was little evidence of that.

In the main part of the castle, the Small Council was in the midst of its biweekly meeting inside its chambers. Inside was a large table, chairs arranged around it. The room was large enough, and the table wide enough, that the entire council could sit around it and still leave an end open for emergency petitioners. The Small Council meeting was a necessary part of running the kingdom, although it was usually where Nik heard all the bad news. He sat at the head of the table, flanked by his brothers. Around the table sat his Scribe, Treasurer, and a few other officials.

"Sire, the envoy from Damond says his King will only negotiate with you. Any other representative will not be dealt with," Aaron, the scribe, informed him. "He says they grow tired of waiting, and if you don't meet with them, they intend to create difficulties for everyone on the eastern shore."

Nik held his head in his hands. He disliked what was happening on the eastern shores of the kingdom, and negotiations with this sore spot, if successful, could put an end to it. Unfortunately this King held strongly to the old ways, where kings could settle differences face to face. Finally, he ran his fingers though his short, dark blonde hair, and looked around the table, his bluish green eyes taking everyone in. "Alright. I'll leave tomorrow. Johan, Aksel," he indicated his brothers, "I would have you both with me, along with whatever guards you think may be needed."

"Absolutely," Johan replied. "I believe no more than twenty men should suffice to escort the Storm King across his own lands," he smiled; it was known by everyone in the room that any escort would just be for show.

Aaron cleared his throat. "Sire, there is one other matter to discuss," he said hesitantly.

Nik turned back to his scribe, disdain on his face. "And what's that, Aaron? Something I'd rather be doing, from the tone of your voice," he guessed.

"Indeed. We received today a letter from the kingdom of Arendelle. It seems the eldest daughter of their late King and Queen has come of age, and her coronation is in a few days. They don't expressly ask for an envoy, but it indicates that one would be welcome," he summarized.

Nik thought for a moment. "It WOULD be good to send someone. Their castle gates have been closed for over a decade. We may be able to renew communications with them if the right person went." He sighed, knowing the choice he'd have to make. "I would so much rather go. Aksel, you'll go in my place."

"M-me?" Aksel stammered. This was the first time he was being sent somewhere without one of his brothers, and his nervousness showed. "Are you sure, brother? I mean, surely Johan, or someone else..." he trailed off when Nik locked his eyes on him.

"I need Johan with me. You're an excellent warrior and brother, Aksel," he began, trying to reassure him. "But you're also charismatic, and have better people skills than most. As a Prince of the realm, any verbal agreements you may be able to make will hold sway. Since I can't go, you're my best option. Besides, you'll probably accomplish more than you realize."

Aksel sat quietly for a moment, then nodded slowly. "Alright, Nik. I'll do it. I'll leave for Karland in the morning to make preparations."

Nik turned back to the Small Council seated at the table. "If there is nothing else for today, I suggest we adjourn. We all have a great deal to accomplish." With that he rose, standing taller than any of them but his brothers, and left the room, Johan fast on his heels to prepare for their journey east.

-

Aksel remained seated for a time after everyone had left. He couldn't believe it; his first official envoy without one of his older brothers, and it was to a coronation. Well, at least there'd be food and a party. Perhaps he COULD open communications back up. Arendelle had closed itself off from the rest of the world suddenly when he was a child, and no one quite understood why. He knew every other kingdom would be there, vying for attention and trying to reestablish communications as well, so he'd have his work cut out for him.

He left the Small Council chambers and headed to his room to pack. As he walked, a thought hit him: this was just going to be another battleground, but of the mind instead of a field. His weapons would be words, his armor his court mask. From his travels with Nik and Johan, and the various visitors the North had received over the years, he already knew how most of these envoys would operate. So his strategy would actually be very simple: observe who was present, stay close to the Queen at the reception, and listen to what others tried. When it was to be his turn, he'd just have to turn on the charm and avoid the pitfalls of all the other envoys.

Oh yes, he could do this. He might be a soldier at heart, but a good soldier is also smart. He knows his battlefield, knows his own strengths, and understands his opponents. He might not know the royal family in Arendelle, but he was certain he could learn enough to serve his brother well.

-

By the end of the next day, Aksel was boarding a ship for Arendelle. Karbane had made sure to obtain the fastest, best appointed ship once he heard Aksel's plan. As a precaution, most of the sailors on board were also trained soldiers, just in case. Karbane was not about to allow his King's youngest brother to step into another kingdom without protection.

Aksel had thanked the Lord of Karland heartily, and as he inspected the ship he found he was quite impressed. It was very sleek, and very new. The shipbuilder in Karland was not afraid to try new techniques in his designs, and this ship was a marvel. Light and fast, well armed, yet from a distance appeared to be just another merchant ship; the navy called it a blockade runner. They should have no trouble on this voyage. He just hoped Nik would also be successful quelling the trouble on the eastern shores.

He went below to his cabin after they set sail, and began to settle in for the voyage. Intending to be prepared, he had brought along his sword and his boot dagger, but he had also brought along several books. These included a brief history of the region, detailing various royal houses, wars, alliances, and the like. He intended to be as mentally prepared as possible, since he would be more likely to end up in a battle of wills and knowledge than of swords. As dusk fell, he settled into his bunk with one of those books and began to read.


	6. A Meeting to Stop a War?

Nik, Johan, and their escort made good time across the territories. With the weather holding, they were able to ride harder, and made it to Damond in just under two days. Upon arrival, they were greeted by armed guards, who promptly escorted them into the castle's throne room to meet King Daniel.

As they entered the throne room, the castle herald spoke loudly. "Your majesty, King Daniel of Damond, may I present King Nikolaus, of the Northern Alliance, and his Captain of the Guard, Johan." After the announcement, the herald disappeared from sight.

Nik and Johan walked to the base of the dais and stood tall, nodding to King Daniel. "King Daniel, my neighbor, it's good to meet you in person," Nik began diplomatically. "I apologize for my delay. I have come to discuss—"

"I know why you're here, King Nikolaus," Daniel challenged the two men before him. "Remember that I invited you!" He rose to his full height, tossing his cape over his shoulders to reveal the armor he wore. "I would have thought you'd come prepared for anything, including battle."

Johan reached for his sword and began to move in front of Nik. Before he could, Nik put a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder, pulling him back and stepping forward. "King Daniel," he replied slowly, in a low voice that still managed to echo like thunder, "I am always prepared for anything. Do not mistake my lack of steel armor for foolhardiness. But please, I came to avoid a war at your request. Let's not start one here."

Daniel stood still for a moment, a somber expression on his face. After a few moments, he began to laugh good-naturedly. "Oh King Nikolaus, I had hoped you would be this wise and careful," he exclaimed, stepping down the dais and gesturing to the doors. "Come, let us dine and talk. We have much to discuss." With that, the now jovial fellow led them out of the throne room and through the castle.

-

Hours later, Nik and Daniel were still sitting at the dining table. The food had been surprisingly good, and the wine had been decent. Nik had only had a few glasses; Daniel, on the other hand, was roaring drunk after polishing off two bottles and starting a third. Nik smiled as he listened to the other King's drunken stories, trying to be patient as he waited for some indication of what Daniel wanted.

The room had several guards stationed around it, fully armed. Johan had not left his brother's side, and even now stood only a few feet behind him, appearing relaxed despite his watchful gaze. That was, after all, his duty: to protect his brother at all costs.

Eventually, Nik noticed Daniel's eyes beginning to droop; the man had almost drunk himself asleep. Sighing, Nik began to rise. "My friend, it appears you are tiring," he told the other man. "Perhaps we should continue this in the morning?"

That sobered Daniel up somewhat. "Sit down, Nikolaus," he bellowed. "You want to know why I asked you here?" When Nik nodded, he turned to his guards. "Leave us! Now! Your brother may stay, Nikolaus."

When they all left, Nik turned back to Daniel. "So, Daniel, why DID you call me out here? I know it wasn't to sit around and get drunk. So tell me, what is it you wish to discuss?"

Daniel sat back and belched, then frowned sadly. "My kingdom is failing. Our revenues have dried up, and pirates are close to taking over my port, and possibly the entire kingdom," he explained, his words slurring. "I cannot drive them out; I can't even pay my generals or soldiers. I need assistance, and you are the only one who I know will not judge me because of my...habits."

Nik frowned. "Why not write me? Or tell one of my envoys?" he asked. "My men are trustworthy, and it would take a supernatural force to make them betray me. What about this matter is so vitally important that you needed to see me personally?"

This time, it was Daniel's turn to be silent for a moment. When he finally looked up, he spoke. "I believe one of the pirates, perhaps even the leader, is a fellow King's son, and I do not wish to see him harmed. Despite all he's been doing, his father is my friend, and I don't want to see that friendship fail. So many others have," he almost whispered, his eyes glistening. "Please, Nikolaus, tell me there's something you can do for my kingdom."

Nik sat back, then rose from his seat and walked around the table to pace. He moved around the room for several minutes as he thought. He wanted to help; it was deeply engrained in him to help those who truly needed it. Everything had to have a price, however, or that help could end up being abused. And the drastic actions he'd need to take to save the people of these lands would weigh on his soul forever.

When he finally stopped pacing, he turned and leaned heavily on the table, looking hard at Daniel. "Alright. I'm willing to assist you. I can see just how desperate you are. But," he lowered his voice, "you must understand that all help comes with a price. Are you willing to pay the price?"

Daniel looked at him for only a moment, then rose and went to a nearby cabinet. When he returned, he had a quill and parchment; he placed it in front of Nik, then returned to his seat. "Name it."


	7. A Coronation to Remember

Arendelle truly was beautiful, Aksel noted. The landscape was amazing, and the waterfall provided an amazing backdrop for the city. As a soldier, he also appreciated the beauty of the surrounding barrier wall, which extended well into the water and created a relatively small entrance. It was a sound defense for a fjord, and several in the North had similar barriers.

As he disembarked, he was welcomed heartily to the city. He paused as he walked off the dock, noting the small open markets and shops. In front of one shop he witnessed a blonde haired man sharing a carrot with what appeared to be his pet reindeer. 'Odd,' he thought to himself. 'I'm not sure I'd envy whoever he goes home to every night.'

He continued into the city and toward the gates of the castle, making note of the envoys present. There was the Duke of Weaseltown (actually Weselton, but their reputation provided the former nickname), and over there was the French ambassador. He saw the Irish and Spanish ambassadors dreaming of what the princesses looked like. Over by the stable, he saw the Southern Isles envoy renting a horse. 'Figures. Those brothers always have to try to show off,' he smirked at his own thought and continued on.

Soon, the gates opened. He followed the throng of people along the causeway, and noticed a girl about his own age singing and walking along the railing. She seemed overly enthusiastic about the day, and her dress of greens fluttered about as she bounded along the walkway. He couldn't help but smile at the energy the strawberry blonde girl exuded, and he continued on his way after she disappeared through one of the open markets.

When he entered the outer gates, he looked up and caught a glimpse of the soon-to-be Queen. Her hair was almost white, and she looked the part with the long purple cape draped over her shoulders. He now had his target for the evening, and he hoped to be able to spend some time talking to her, forging new ties between the North and Arendelle.

Everyone made their way to the chapel. It was not large by Northern standards, but then, with the expansiveness of some territories, it was necessary to have large halls that could easily accommodate most of a town. It was well appointed though, and very well lit. He chose a seat by the wall about halfway back, close enough to see everything, yet a position where few would notice if he turned to study the crowd.

When the ceremony began, he rose with the assembly. Here, his family's height served him well; he could easily see over most others, and watched as the new Queen walked down the aisle, followed by the girl in the green dress he had seen earlier. 'Ah! So that's the younger Princess!' he thought to himself. That explained her exuberance earlier; she was finally going to get to have a party. He understood that joy all too well.

The priest instructed them all to sit, and the ceremony began. It wasn't a long ceremony, but it was steeped in tradition. He couldn't help but notice the uneasiness in the Queen's face when she turned, holding the emblems of her office in her bare hands; she almost looked as if she were in pain. Nik sometimes had a similar look on his face when he was trying not to have an outburst as a child, he remembered. And the hair on the back of his neck also pricked up whenever one of those outbursts was near, just as it was now. Having been around magic for eighteen years, he knew what it felt like. He quickly glanced around the room, looking for anything unusual. Seeing nothing, he turned back to face the Queen. As the priest finished the prayer, the Queen quickly set everything down and pulled her gloves back on, the look of pain now gone, replaced by a warm smile. He brushed off his sudden unease; maybe the scepter was just heavy, and her expression just triggered an involuntary response in him.

-

A short time later, all the guests had gathered in the Great Hall for the reception and party. Outside, food and drink were being served to the citizens. Aksel stood off to the side, keeping an eye out for the Queen and the Princess while catching up with the envoys from Denmark and Russia. He had always enjoyed visiting those two kingdoms (well, Russia was more like an empire, but a desolate one), and the envoys remembered him well. From their stories, the world was enjoying a long stretch of peace, but the Russian envoy mentioned he'd heard a rumor that a few kingdoms might be looking to expand their borders. Aksel filed that bit of information away; Nik would want to know that, even if it was just a rumor.

A lively song picked up, and Aksel invited the Russian's wife, Natasha, to join him for a dance. It wasn't a long song, but upbeat enough to leave them panting and smiling. As he returned her to her husband, he noticed the Queen and Princess having what appeared to be a small argument. That would not do. If the Queen was distressed, his job would be that much harder. He was going to have to talk to her sooner than he planned.

Aksel took his leave of the Russians and the Danes, and made his way to where the Queen was standing. He overheard the end of their argument:

"It just CANT!" the Queen exclaimed. She lowered her head, obviously trying to concentrate. Whatever was going on between them seemed to be a rather sore spot for them both.

"Excuse me for a minute," the Princess barely whispered as she walked away. The Queen looked after her for a moment, then lowered her eyes once more.

Aksel watched as the Princess, Anna, he remembered, tripped and was caught by the Southern Isles envoy, the youngest of the litter, Prince Hans Westerguard. He shook his head, then turned his focus on the Queen. Putting on his amused court mask, he moved toward her, standing below the raised dias. He felt his skin prickling again, but brushed it off as nerves. "Queen Elsa?" When she turned to face him, she quickly put on a smile. He returned it brightly and bowed. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Aksel, of the Northern Alliance. I'm here on behalf of my brother, King Nikolaus. He sends his regards, and wishes he could have attended himself," he finished carefully. He would not spoil the night with troubles that did not concern her.

"Prince Aksel, welcome to Arendelle," the Queen answered warmly. "I hope you're enjoying yourself?"

"Indeed, your majesty. You have a lovely kingdom. I've never travelled here before, so this is quite an opportunity for me," he went on. "Everyone is excited to be here, celebrating your coronation."

She smiled once again. "Thank you for the compliments, Prince Aksel. How fares the Northern Alliance these days?" she asked, seeming to want to change the subject.

He obliged her. "The North is enjoying one of its longest stretches of peace and prosperity in history. Our father did much to bring a lasting peace to the kingdom, and under my brother's leadership, we've flourished and become nearly self sufficient. We strive to keep good relations with our neighboring kingdoms as well. Which actually brings me to the purpose of my visit..." he trailed off slightly, waiting for her permission to continue.

She looked at him intently, obviously judging him and guessing at his intentions. Under her stare, his skin prickled yet again. "And what purpose would that be, Prince Aksel?" she asked pointedly.

He hesitated for only a moment. "The North would like to open relations with Arendelle. We aren't asking for formal trade agreements, or even a permanent embassy, but rather open lines of communications. Our King wishes to be kept informed of events around the region, as he believes a prepared kingdom is a safe kingdom. In return, he often sends out communications to other kingdoms detailing the developments of others, so that we may all be kept informed and prepared," he finished, hoping she understood what he was asking.

"So," she answered, "the Northern Alliance would like open communications? Does King Nikolaus fancy himself a guardian of the region? He seems to be taking on a lot of responsibility with these actions."

"Oh no, Queen Elsa. We in the North don't see ourselves as guardians of anyone but our own people. We just believe that everyone has equal rights to know what's happening, and that as rulers it is our responsibility to be as informed as possible," he replied. "Please don't see this as an attempt to control anyone, but more of an offer of any assistance Arendelle might need in the future, regardless of what that assistance may be."

She watched him closely, and he struggled to keep his face impassive. The prickling sensation had passed, though, and his concentration was no longer at stake. Finally, she smiled at him and nodded. "I am agreeable to those terms, Prince Aksel. Please, visit with Kai before you leave. He'll make arrangements."

He smiled warmly at her and bowed deeply. "Thank you, Queen Elsa. My brother will be most pleased to hear that. I wish you the best." With that, he turned and made his way to where Kai stood talking with some other delegates. As it turned out, it was the Russian delegates, who were most pleased that another kingdom was interested in sharing information in the network of communications Nik had worked so hard to continue expanding.

As they talked details and what information was expected and could be shared, Aksel noted that Princess Anna had returned, with Prince Hans in tow. They both were smiling broadly. 'This might get interesting,' he thought to himself, and turned part of his attention to them while remaining engaged with Kai.

After a few moments, he overheard the Queen inform a few guards that the party was over and the gates were to close. This grabbed his attention more fully, especially since he could feel that prickling sensation of magically charged air. He wasn't sure where it was coming from, but it was definitely growing in strength, and this time he was sure it wasn't just in his mind. He watched the Queen and Princess argue, and as it intensified he moved instinctively between them and the group he was with.

"What are you so afraid of!?" Princess Anna screamed at her sister.

He felt the surge in the air an instant before it was released. "I said ENOUGH!" Queen Elsa shouted, magic releasing wildly from her outstretched, bare hand as she spun; a semicircle of ice spikes formed immediately on the floor between her and the rest of the room. He hadn't been sure what form the magic would take, but now he deeply wished his brother had come instead. Nik might actually be able to DO something.

The Duke mumbled something about sorcery, and the Queen fled the room. The Duke, his men, then Anna and Hans all chased after her. Knowing he could do nothing against an uncontrolled blast of magic like that, he moved to the wall of ice and began smashing it further open so everyone could exit the room.

When he got outside, the first thing he saw was the jaggedly frozen fountain. The second thing he noticed was the snow falling from the sky. 'Oh, this does not bode well,' he thought to himself. 'Nik, I really wish you were here to see this.' Looking around, he watched as Princess Anna announced that Hans was in charge, then left to look for her sister...alone. He strode to Hans and the Duke. "Prince Hans, as a fellow member of a ruling family, and one experienced in trying events, may I offer you some council?" he asked hurriedly.

Hans looked at him impassively, though the gleam in his eyes almost looked like a man gloating. "You may. Might I have your name?"

"Prince Aksel, youngest brother to King Nikolaus of the Northern Alliance. In my experience, when unexpected events arise that threaten the safety of the public, it is best to first make safe the city. Increase patrols to prevent looting as well as to watch for approaching dangers. Given that it's snowing and getting cold, it would be prudent to send out teams to harvest firewood, since I doubt there's much of a stockpile at this time of year," he said, drawing on his experience and training as both a soldier and a commander.

Hans looked at him skeptically, but nodded. "Sound advice. We'll begin with those preparations. Is there any other council?" he asked, looking to the other delegates.

Some murmured that the Queen should be hunted down, but Aksel raised his voice in opposition. "No. This is uncontrolled magic. She's not a monster, just...wild. I recommend we dedicate our men and time immediately to the city, and once the city is safe, we send out scouting parties to find both the Princess and the Queen," he argued, looking pointedly at Hans. "The Princess should NOT have left without an escort. There are other dangers in the wild besides the Queen, especially for an unarmed Princess."

Hans squared off against him. "I trust Princess Anna's judgement. She wouldn't have left alone if she felt she'd be in danger."

Aksel took a moment to size up Hans. Judging that now was not the time for this fight, he backed down. "Fine. I'll see to the assignment of patrols. I also volunteer my own men to augment the city's guards." With that, he turned and went to find the captain of his ship, and to fetch supplies, including his weapons, from the ship. As he left, he overheard Hans ordering that the castle be opened and heated for any who needed shelter, as well as the distribution of warm clothing. 'At least he's getting that right,' Aksel thought to himself as he left.


	8. Make Safe the City

Aksel watched as the men scrambled about, collecting arms and armor, along with food supplies, blankets, and other useful items. He had already strapped on his sword and boot knife, and collected what other items he thought he might need.

"A day, maybe two, that's all I'm giving him," Aksel told Captian Seward. "After that, we'll go find the Princess. She should NOT have left alone." He was still angry with Hans for letting Anna, who he claimed to love, leave without an escort.

"Are you sure it's wise to go against his orders, sire?" his captain asked. "The Princess DID leave him in charge, and therefore he makes the decisions about the kingdom."

Aksel looked at the captain, sizing him up. He could see in his eyes that Seward would take orders from him no matter what Hans commanded, and that comforted him. Karbane had made a good choice in this man. "Captain, he might be in charge of Arendelle, but he is NOT in charge of me. I take orders from only two people; my brothers. In their absence, any men of the North follow MY lead." He was letting the authority in his voice show through, drawing on his training to cover the nervousness he felt inside.

Captain Seward smiled slightly, and gave a brisk nod. "As your Highness commands, so it shall be."

"Captain, Prince Aksel, we have collected everything we can carry. Anything else must remain on the ship," one of the sailors informed them, his arms laden with supplies as he approached.

"Alright then. Let's make for shore," Aksel commanded. "Captain, I want you and your best man with me at all times. The rest of you, report to the captain of the city guard. He will have your assignments." 

"Aye, sire," the captain replied, then turned to a young sailor. "Mister Pollox! With me and the Prince! Everyone else, you heard your Commander-In-Chief! Let's move out!"

-

When they arrived back at shore, Aksel and his escort entered the castle. He knew his added weaponry drew stares and comments, but he didn't care. Whenever a situation became unpredictable, it was always better to be prepared for anything than to be caught off guard.

As they walked, he thought back over the events of the last day. He should've trusted his instincts in the chapel. He should've realized someone here in Arendelle had magical powers. When he felt it in front of the Queen, he should definitely have realized it was her. He felt guilty, like he somehow could have prevented this whole situation, or at least kept it from spiraling into the catastrophy it had become.

After being around magic for eighteen years, he had become attuned to that charge the air gained as the magic rose. He had no magic powers himself, but Nik was known as the Storm King for a reason; he could control storms, and create wind and lightning with a thought. It had taken his brother years to fully control it, but their father had been very supportive and made sure he and Johan were around to know the signs. It had saved them many times before Nik figured out how to control his powers.

When Aksel and his men entered the meeting room where Hans had assembled everyone, he found them going over plans of where to harvest firewood. Several lumberers where offering advice on the best forests to harvest from. Two of them insisted that they should be reimbursed for their time, despite Hans' protests. As more of the lumberers ganged up, Aksel moved beside Hans and raised his voice, "Gentlemen, I cannot believe what I'm hearing. Your country is in a state of emergency, and all you can think about is lining your own pockets. Whatever happened to loyalty and patriotism? Prince Hans has ordered that you are to harvest the wood and provide it freely to whoever needs it. In the North, if such a command were issued, failure to obey would be punished by death. Immediately." With the last statement he looked each lumberers in the eye, letting the seriousness of his voice sink in. He hoped none called his bluff, as death wasn't the penalty, but the loss of one's business was, which could amount to the same thing in the end.

The lumberers each bowed their heads and offered their apologies in turn, then filed out to begin their work. Hans turned to Aksel, "Thank you for that, Aksel. They've been in here all morning badgering me about payment for their services instead of being out bringing in much needed wood."

Aksel nodded, "Sometimes it's necessary to bluff in times like these. We wouldn't put anyone to the sword for failing to collect firewood, but their business would be given over to someone who would do it. That can be a fate worse than death to some," he informed the older Prince.

He noticed Hans once again sizing him up. "You are more cunning than you let on, Prince Aksel. Will you assist us in keeping the city safe by keeping tabs on the city guards?"

Aksel smiled. "Already done, Hans. My men are working with the city guards as we speak. Patrols are working even now, assisting those that need it. The city will be secure in a few hours. At that point we should consider sending scouts to find the missing Queen and Princess."

Hans nodded. "We'll discuss that later. Right now, we should head out and distribute warm clothes to any who need it, and spread the word that the castle is open for those who don't have warm shelter." Then he turned and headed out the door, collecting a stack of cloaks as he went.

Aksel was the last to leave the room. He wasn't sure about Hans, but for the moment the man seemed to have the kingdom's best interests in mind. Determined to keep an eye on him, Aksel and his escorts grabbed the last of the cloaks and followed the rest outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some small changes have been made in this chapter. Most notably, pay attention and remember the names of some of Aksel's men. They will have recurring roles every now and then throughout the rest of the Saga.


	9. Tracking Royalty

Aksel walked along with Captain Seward and Pollox, passing out cloaks to the citizens of Arendelle. He smiled at each one, assuring them that the castle would remain open for any who needed it. When their supply of cloaks ran out, they made their way back toward the castle, where they came across the Duke and Hans arguing.

"I will not hesitate to defend Arendelle from treason!" he heard Hans shout.

That took the Duke aback. "Treason?" he stammered, bumping into his guards.

Suddenly, a riderless horse appeared, frightened and stomping about. Hans caught it and managed to calm it enough for everyone to realize it was Princess Anna's. Murmurs went up around the proper, wondering where the Princess was. Aksel stared hard at Hans. 'It's as I feared,' he thought to himself. 'Now they're both missing. If we don't find them—'

"Princess Anna is in trouble! I need volunteers to help me find her!" Hans shouted, interrupting his thoughts. Several guards spoke up, willing to go. The Duke volunteered his two men, then muttered something to the two of them. Aksel wasn't sure, but from their expressions, it wasn't anything kind toward either woman.

he stepped forward, intent on keeping an eye on things. "I'll ride with you, Hans. We track things often in the North, even through snowstorms such as this." To himself, he thought 'And we wouldn't be going at all if you had sent an escort with her. So much for loving her.' Turning to his two men, he spoke quietly. "Keep an eye on things here. If ANYTHING looks out of place, I want to know about it when I get back." Their nods of affirmation were all the response he needed.

The group mounted horses and rode out immediately. Hans led them along the road at first, but the trail quickly began to erode, and the Princess' path veered sharply off the road. "Anyone have an idea to make this easier?" someone muttered.

Aksel was riding next to Hans, and drew up his reins. "Prince Hans, we should follow the horse's path. It will at least get us to where they were separated, and will give us some clue as to where she went."

"Are you sure, Prince Aksel?" Hans questioned. "We might do better to follow the road."

Aksel turned and locked eyes with Hans. "I've tracked men and game through worse storms than this with my brothers, Hans. We have a path that will get us close to her last known whereabouts. We should follow it. If we don't, it could be days before we find her, and she could be dead by then." With that, Aksel turned and rode off the road, following the Princess's path into the hills. Hans, at a loss for words, motioned for the others to follow.

They rode in silence for a time, each man keeping an eye out for movement. Eventually, the horse's trail ended in a massive tamping of the snow. Aksel dismounted and studied the area. "Something startled the horse," he indicated where it had pranced around, "and the Princess was thrown. She continued on foot. See here, one set of prints, small feet, but the snow all around them is disturbed, as if by a dress. We follow these from here." He remounted his horse and looked to Hans, giving him the opportunity to be the leader again.

"Lead on, Prince Aksel," Hans indicated. "You're our tracker. I hope you can get us to the Princess quickly, and before she is harmed." With that, Aksel spurred his horse, following Anna's path. The rest fell in behind him.

They crossed several hills in silence, when the trail suddenly stopped. Aksel dismounted again, looking around. He moved to where the prints ended, and noticed some fabric stuck in the tree. "Look here. This was part of her cloak." He looked around some more, searching, then pointed down the hill. "She fell here, and landed in that creek. She probably headed toward that column of smoke."

"Then let's move," Hans ordered. He spurred his horse, and the others followed, leaving Aksel to scramble onto his horse and catch up.

The smoke turned out to be a small trading post. Aksel went inside with Hans, who instructed the others to look around for any sign of the Princess. Inside, they were greeted by an interesting fellow.

"Yoo hoo! Big summer blowout!" the man called enthusiastically. Judging from his attire, he was the proprietor, Oaken. "Vat may I help you vith, my fine fellows?"

Hans spoke first. "Yes, have you seen a young woman recently? We're searching for the Princess of Arendelle."

Oaken nodded. "Yes. She vas here just yesterday, asking aboot the Queen. A young man took her to de source of dis storm."

"And where would that be, sir?" Aksel asked quickly.

"I dink he said de North Mountain. Yes, dat is vere dey ver headed," Oaken told them.

Hans and Aksel looked at one another, thanked Oaken and hurried back outside. "Our destination is the North Mountain," Hans told the group. "Who knows the way?"

"I do, my lord," one of the guards answered. "I was raised not too far from it."

"Then lead us there, quickly," Hans ordered. "We don't have any time to waste."

They all spurred their horses, kicking up the snow behind them as they hurried toward their destination.


	10. I Feel Like a Monster

Deep down, Nik knew he'd done the right thing for the people of Damond. The price he'd named had made Daniel balk at first, but as the man sobered and thought it through, he'd agreed. The man was intelligent despite his vices. Those would need work if he were to remain in his station as Lord of Damond, but Nik was willing to work with him.

Now, a night and another day later, he walked through the port city wearing a heavy, dark cloak that covered him from head to toe. He felt awkward with Frostbite, his great grandfather's legendary sword, strapped to his waist instead of across his back, but it was necessary; the cloak made carrying a sword anywhere but his hip nearly impossible. The wolf's head on the hilt bumped his arm with nearly every step, and it threatened to break his concentration. He was about to unleash a storm on the city, but he didn't want to call it early.

Beside him, Johan was dressed similarly. They were on a mission; a man named Magnar was supposed to be here somewhere, and he needed to flee before the storm hit. Nik planned to appeal to his sense of family; as the son of a royal, he should have at least some, despite taking up piracy.

Rounding a corner, the two brothers came at last to the pub Magnar was rumored to frequent. They looked at one another, then stepped inside. Looking around the room, Nik noticed a man and a very pregnant woman sitting alone over a candlelight dinner, despite the noise from the rest of the place. He nodded silently toward the table, and the two brothers made their way to it, stopping beside it. "Magnar?" Nik inquired.

The man jumped and looked up. Nik's face was shrouded in darkness, so he couldn't be recognized. "Who wants to know?" the man replied, tensing and moving a hand under the table.

Nik immediately guessed he was armed, and answered quickly. "I'd like to say a friend, but regardless I mean you no harm. I come with a warning. You and your wife must leave these lands at once; I suggest traveling to your father's lands, wherever those may be. This city is about to be purged," Nik informed him. "An enclosed carriage awaits you out back. I recommend you leave now."

"How do you know these things?" Magnar asked, a bit of skepticism in his voice. "And just who do you think you are to tell me what to do?"

Nik leaned down on the table, the light from the candles reflecting off his eyes. "I am the one who will be purging this city, and I'm offering you an escape. I suggest you take it, or your family will perish."

Magnar rose quickly, and the pub was suddenly silent. Nik stood straight, standing his ground, though he noticed several other men stand as well, drawing their swords and moving toward them. "There shall be no purge. I WILL have this kingdom," he told Nik. "Slay them!" he commanded the men gathering closer.

"Wrong answer," Nik said quietly, his magic quickly rising. He and Johan spun, effortlessly drawing their own swords just in time to meet the strikes aimed at them. Swords rang in the small space, and patrons who were not involved rushed to leave by any means necessary.

With a sweep of his hand, Nik cleared an area with wind, freeing himself and Johan to defend themselves. They now stood back to back, opponents approaching from all sides. Both men drew daggers as well, and prepared for the assault.

Several men charged at once, and the brothers found themselves vastly outnumbered. Johan's blades flashed brilliantly in the dim lighting, slashing and parrying. Every assault he made at least drew blood; the only thing dripping from him as the fight raged was sweat. Battle was something he'd trained for all his life. The Captain of the Guard, by necessity, had to be the best fighter possible.

Behind him, Nik was likewise parrying and slashing. He, too, dropped or injured many opponents, and it seemed as if no blade could touch him. Glancing around, he saw more men begin to enter the small pub; things were about to get much worse. He realized he and Johan wouldn't win this by strength of arms, and began to allow his magic to rise once more. He knew Johan would feel it, and trusted he would only need one word to protect his brother from what he was about to unleash.

He called his lightning magic, and let it build on Frostbite's blade for a moment, pulsing along the length of the blade, the eyes of the wolf's head on the pommel glowing red. When it had built sufficiently, he shouted, "Johan, NOW!" Feeling his brother drop to the floor, he spun, his sword arm outstretched, releasing lightning in every direction save one: the table where Magnar and his wife still stood.

A moment passed, and silence reigned again. Nik lowered Frostbite and turned to Magnar as Johan rose from the floor. "Leave. Now. I will NOT repeat myself again," Nik ordered the man. "I don't care where you go, and I NEVER want to see you again."

Magnar opened his mouth to answer, but a gesture from his wife stopped him. "Thank you for your generosity, m'lord. We will take your offer," she said for them. Taking Magnar's hand, she led him out the back. "Come, husband. Let's away."

Nik watched them go. Despite her answer, he was troubled by the sight of the two of them. From beside him, Johan spoke. "We'll see them again, won't we?" he asked solemnly.

Nik nodded. "I have a feeling we'll see at least one of them again. But for now, we have a city to purge of pirates. Let's go." With that, they both sheathed their swords, drew up their hoods, and scoured the rest of the city.

It took all night, but by sunrise, there were no more pirates in the harbor city; their ships were the property of the Northern Alliance, and conscripted to its navy. Those who chose to give up their weapons and swear fealty lived. Those who refused, who chose to fight for a leader who had abandoned them, those men met their end.

Nik couldn't sleep at all the next day, so he spent the day reflecting on what he'd done, trying to rationalize it and make peace with it. When he finally slept again, though, his nightmares of blood and death brought him to tears, and nearly convinced him he was a monster.

-

Magnar and his wife rode in silence for a long time. They had collected their seven year old daughter, Rebeckha, who was fast asleep, then left the city. His wife kept looking at him, expecting him to say something, but he remained silent. She considered just telling him why she had taken the offer, when he finally broke the silence.

"We could have stood against him," he said angrily. "I know you're still training me, but we could have done it." He glanced over at her, his expression oozing anger and frustration.

She shook her head slowly. "No. To have faced him today would've meant our deaths. I cannot fight with the baby, and alone you are not yet strong enough. There are few you could face alone right now. But one day you will face him again, and you WILL be strong enough," she replied.

"Who was he?" Magnar asked her. "I felt no indication of magic until he used his. I should've felt SOMETHING. Did you feel anything?"

She shook her head and frowned, then waited a moment to answer. "There was once a prophesy, that a King of Storms would rise in the north. And rumors have been around that he may have come. If so, his magic is not to be trifled with."

Magnar scoffed. "Prophesies," he sneered. "I have so little use for them. They're usually just made up to scare little kids. So he has wind and lightning. That's not so dangerous. It probably comes from a talisman anyway."

His wife looked at him and spoke with gravity in her voice. "Perhaps the prophecy is false, but whoever that man is, he's very strong. And he has somehow learned to mask his magic until it has risen. There are others who have the strength to stand against someone as powerful as he, but they must not yet know of his existence. I doubt anyone knows of his existence, or he would have been exposed by now."

Magnar was silent, apparently lost in thought for a while as they rode. Finally, he spoke again. "Then help me, wife. Teach me to be strong enough to challenge this 'Storm King' and his magical talisman. And perhaps," he added with a smile, "our children will have a kingdom to call home when I destroy him."


	11. Of Frozen Hearts and True Love's Kiss

"Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?" the small snowman shouted as the trio rode away on Sven. Granpabbie watched them leave, then turned and walked slowly back to his resting place.

Bulda approached slowly, seeing the worried look on the old troll's face. "She has become the Queen of Ice, hasn't she?" she asked him softly.

He nodded slowly. "Indeed. But if she will join with the King of Storms or not is yet to be seen. Her isolation has left her damaged, and he did not come to her coronation as I expected," he informed her. "If they do not join, we are all lost. I hope the brother can help her survive. And I pray Anna makes it as well. Elsa will need her, I fear. I do know for certain that this Hans is not Anna's salvation."

-

"But no harm is to come to the Queen," Hans ordered the group. "Do you understand?" Aksel dismounted with the rest of them, and moved toward the staircase. Before any of them reached it, a large snow beast rose up, blocking their path. It attacked, and their spears and crossbow bolts only angered it more. Aksel and Hans had drawn their swords as well.

A shout rang out across the snow. Looking up, Aksel watched as the Duke's men slipped past and ran up the stairs after the Queen. In a moment of clarity, he understood what the Duke had told them; the old man wanted the Queen dead for her actions at her coronation. He couldn't let that happen. He'd only met her for a few minutes, but he didn't believe her evil.

Hans had fallen under the monster, so Aksel took an opportunity to slash at it quickly, distracting it and allowing Hans to roll to his feet. Hans acted fast, slicing cleanly through its leg and dashing toward the stairs, calling everyone else with him. Suddenly, the beast lashed out, nearly pulling Hans off as it fell into the dark ravine. Aksel and a guard reached Hans first, pulling him back to safety.

They all charged into the palace; from above, they heard the sounds of a battle. As a group they charged up the icy staircase, Aksel praying with every step they weren't too late.

They reached the upper level in time to see Elsa about to push one thug off the balcony with her magic. "Queen Elsa!" Hans shouted. "Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

That gave her pause. The expression on her face, from what Aksel could see, was one of both fear and confusion. He almost said something, when movement caught his eye. Hans saw it at the same moment, but reacted faster. He charged the thug pinned to the wall, aiming the crossbow up...

And directly at the chandelier over Elsa. It came crashing down, and the Queen narrowly escaped being crushed by it. Her final impact knocked her unconscious.

Aksel knelt by her, sword still drawn, and checked for vitals. "She's alive. Just unconscious," he told the group.

"She tried to kill us!" one thug yelled. "Prince Hans, she attacked us when we came to ask her where her sister was!"

Aksel rose, his sword at the ready, standing protectively over the Queen. "You lie! I heard what the Duke told you. He wanted you to put an end to the winter, even if it meant an end to her," he bluffed, but their reaction told him he was right. "I will NOT allow you that chance. She needs to be given a chance to end the winter. We should return her to the castle."

"But she's a monster!" The other thug argued. "She'll destroy us all!"

Hans interrupted then. "She will come to no harm here. Besides, she may know where Princess Anna is. I agree with Prince Aksel. We'll return her to Arendelle, and when she wakes we'll see what she knows."

Aksel sheathed his sword then and knelt. He picked the Queen up gently, then stood and followed a few guards down the stairs. He glanced back, noting the glower on the faces of the Duke's men.

Outside, Hans issued an order. "The Queen will be bound and tied to the back of a horse," he said.

Aksel challenged him immediately. "As a member of a royal family, she deserves better treatment than that. Even you must agree to that, Prince Hans. Bind her hands, sure. But she will ride with me if the rest of you are frightened of her."

When no one objected, Aksel set her on his horse and mounted behind her, wrapping an arm around her limp body to keep her on the horse. He looked pointedly at Hans, who met his gaze with one of anger. 'Let him stew,' Aksel thought to himself. 'I will NOT stand for vigilantly justice.'

The others mounted up, and Aksel fell into the middle of the group. A guard rode on either side of him, ready to assist if the Queen began to slide off the horse. The ride down the mountain was uneventful, though there were no more signs of the Princess. This troubled all of them, and Aksel resolved that he'd lead another excursion himself if need be.


	12. Standing Against False Rulers

The visiting dignitaries, Hans, Aksel, and his men had all gathered in what had been the Queen's sitting room, and were relaying the events that had transpired on their excursion. As the tale neared its end, the Duke finally asked, "What of my men, Prince Hans? What happened to them? Did the Queen kill them?"

"No. They're alive, and in a cell in the dungeon," he told the Duke, who balked at this information. "They went against my direct order that no harm should come to the Queen, and fired on her. They claim she attacked them without cause, but Prince Aksel claims to have heard you order them to kill her. Is this true?"

The Duke stammered before forming a coherent word. "No! I would never order my men to kill the Queen! I did tell them to try to get her to end the winter, but I never ordered them to kill her! They must have misunderstood my words!"

Aksel stepped forward, towering over the Duke. "Then I suggest you find yourself new escorts, my lord Duke. Those two men should be tried for assault and attempted regicide! That's a crime punishable by death even in your own lands. And Prince Hans," he turned to the other Prince, "I intend to take some of my men and go back out for the Princess. I suggest you send out more search parties as well."

"Are you trying to usurp my rule here, Prince Aksel?" Hans asked accusingly. "If so, you may want to reconsider. The Princess left ME in charge! You will follow my commands while you are in Arendelle. Your challenges on the mountain were out of line, but I let them slide. No longer!"

"No, Hans. I'm simply trying to do everything I can to keep Arendelle in one piece and prevent chaos," Aksel countered. "Their Queen stands accused of intentionally cursing the land, something I believe in my heart to be false. Their Princess is missing. You might be engaged to her, but you are still of the Southern Isles until you are her husband. Until the two of you wed, you should be acting as a steward to the throne, not like you already sit on it! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Princess to find." With that, Aksel turned to leave, Captain Seward starting toward the door and opening it for him.

"No one turns their back on me!" Hans shouted, pulling his sword and bringing it in a long arc toward Aksel.

In a split second, so fast no one was truly sure what happened, Aksel pulled his own sword, spun, and locked swords with Hans. He stepped forward, clamping his free hand down over Hans' wrist, and forced the other Prince to his knees. Aksel kept pushing until the crossed blades were inches from Hans' neck. "And you do not presume to give me orders. You would do well to remember that I am NOT subservient to you. I only answer to two men; my brothers. And they will not take kindly if they find I have been harmed at your hand." With that, he shoved Hans hard, knocking him backwards. He sheathed his sword as he exited the room, Captain Seward and Pollox following closely.

"I presume the two of you have some serious disagreements, sire?" the Captain asked as they marched down the hall, headed to the stables.

"That would be an understatement," Aksel almost laughed. "I don't trust him. He asked Princess Anna to marry him, yet he acts as though he already rules here. I find myself questioning his intentions. Unfortunately I can do nothing until we find the Princess."

They reached the stables shortly, several more of his men meeting them there. As Aksel was preparing his horse, he overheard a guard near the gate shout. "It's Princess Anna!" came the call. Aksel moved to the open stable door and watched as Kai escorted the Princess from the gate to the castle. He noted that the man who had brought the Princess back was none other than the man he had seen days ago sharing a carrot with his reindeer.

Turning back to his men, he called, "Never mind the horses. We won't be needing them. The Princess has returned." With that, he left the stables and walked to the castle, headed back toward the sitting room he'd just left. He would offer some type of apology to Hans, though it wouldn't be heartfelt. He still needed to see about clearing the Queen from her charges.

Aksel entered the hallway outside the large dining room in time to see Hans walk into it. He was a bit surprised he wasn't with Anna, though Hans strode down the hallway as if nothing were wrong. He moved to the doorway and paused outside when he heard Hans say that Anna had died; his heart sunk in his chest, and a feeling of failure began creeping into his soul.

"I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason, and sentence her to death!" he heard Hans order. Aksel knew then he had to move quickly. He had to stall Hans if he wanted to save the Queen.

"Prince Hans," he spoke as he entered the room, "we've had our disagreements, and we're about to have another. If you are passing judgement on Queen Elsa, so be it. You have that right now, as Princess Anna's husband. But it's proper to give your late wife a proper internment first. The Queen can wait. Days if she must."

Hans rose then. "No. She killed the love of my life, she must be executed. Now!"

"It's understandable to want vengeance immediately, Prince Hans. But trust me, you'll regret not seeing to Anna first," Aksel counseled, trying to slow Hans and make him see reason. He rose to his full height, trying to block the doorway.

Hans shouldered past Aksel just as Aksel's men arrived in the hall. "If it's so important to you, you take care of it. I have an execution to see to," he almost barked.

Aksel stared after the man for a moment as the other Prince walked away. From this distance, it almost looked as if the redhead had a swagger in his step. 'Something doesn't add up here. Where is her body?' Shaking his head, he strode out of the dining room and motioned to his men, indicating that they should follow.

He headed in the direction Hans had come and climbed the stairs quickly, his men on his heels. When they turned into the hallway, the sight before them stopped them in their tracks; giant ice spikes blocked their path. Looking past the spikes, he saw movement. It appeared to be...no, not possible. But if it was...

"Princess Anna! Is that you?" he shouted. When she turned, he saw clearly that it was. "Can you get out?"

It was the snowman beside her that answered. "No! We're trapped!" it yelled. "Help us!"

Aksel drew his sword and swung at the ice in front of him. The blade sunk in and did little else. 'This isn't going to work,' he thought to himself. To the little snowman, he called over the wind beginning to howl outside, "Is there a window you can reach? If so, go out that way! Get the Princess to safety!"

He spun on his heel then, and charged back down the stairs as the entire castle shook violently. He never paused, but ran straight to the dungeons. He needed to try to stop that liar and usurper, Hans. 'If he harms her, his blood will stain the ground. She's important to this world, I can feel it.'

When Aksel arrived at the Queen's cell, the sight before him left him in awe. An entire wall had been blown out, and the Queen was nowhere to be found. Her shackles lay on the floor, broken. Relief briefly flooded over him; Queen Elsa had escaped.

He charged back up to the main level, where he found several other envoys rushing down the stairs. "Where's Hans?" he demanded. They all shook their heads, indicating they didn't know. "Princess Anna is still alive! I saw her exit the upper level through a window. She's outside the castle. Quick, head for the balcony! We need to see where they are!"

They all bounded back up the stairs and out onto the corner balcony that overlooked the fjord. The winter storm had become incredibly fierce, and it was difficult to see. There was another loud crack, and some of the ice farther out exploded violently. They all looked hard, trying to see anything through the blowing snow and howling winds.

Aksel was the first to make out people. "There!" he pointed. "The Princess is there!" They all watched as she stumbled and kept walking. She was obviously intent on reaching someone or something.

Over the roar of the wind, he could barely make out voices. One sounded like the Queen, while the other was definitely Hans. "Your sister is dead because of you!" he was able to make out.

Aksel saw them just as the storm suddenly stopped. Hans was a few feet from Elsa, who had collapsed and appeared to be sobbing. Anna stood only a few yards away, eyes locked on a man running toward her. Aksel thought to himself, hoping somehow Anna might hear his thoughts, 'It's up to you, Princess. You must save your sister.'

What happened next was unforgettable. Hans drew his sword slowly, almost victoriously, and moved to a killing position over Elsa. Anna turned, her eyes falling on where her sister was about to be executed. Aksel watched as the Princess gathered her strength and threw herself between the Queen and Hans' falling sword. Her body suddenly turned completely to ice, and his blade shattered when it struck her cold body. The impact threw Hans backward, knocking him unconscious.

Everyone on the balcony hung their heads, including Aksel. Deep down, he felt as though he had failed Arendelle, and his mission for his brother. Hans had almost usurped the throne, and the land was still locked in a deep freeze. And the poor Princess. She was now a statue of ice, possibly forever more...

The gasps around him made him look up. He stood in awe at what was unfolding in front of him; the Princess slowly began to thaw, then moved. The Queen rose, and the sisters fell into each others' arms. Aksel's feeling of guilt slowly began to lift, and when the Queen thawed the fjord and the rest of the kingdom, he no longer felt like a failure.


	13. He is Not Alone

Days later, three brothers once again sat together at dinner. Nik and Johan told Aksel of their conversations and other events on the eastern front. The problems there had been settled, and Damond had agreed to join the Northern Alliance. "I hope to never do anything such as that again," Nik mused when the tale was done. "What of the coronation, Aksel? Did you enjoy yourself?"

The youngest brother was silent for several moments, his eyes focused on the wall. Nik was about to prod him when he finally spoke. "I'm glad your trip was successful, my brothers. Of the group of us, I would argue that your trip was the least trying," Aksel stated matter-of-factly. 

Nik stared at his brother, studying his expression. "What do you mean, Aksel? After what I had to do? It took the entire journey back for Johan to convince me I'm not a monster, though even now I have doubts. You went to a coronation. How trying could that have been?" His brother's strained face gave him pause. "What happened in Arendelle?"

Aksel rose from the table and began to pace, thoughts crossing his face rapidly as his breathing quickened. Finally, he stopped and looked to Johan. "Johan, remember when we were little, and Nik would lose his temper and release his magic in wild bursts? Remember how we learned that we could feel the air charge as his magic rose, and knew it was time to either try to calm him or take cover?"

"Indeed," Johan recalled, smirking. "Father was impressed when we helped him learn to recognize it as well. I can still feel it when Nik uses his magic. Why do you bring it up?"

Aksel continued slowly. "At the coronation, I felt that same charge in the air. I brushed it off as an automatic response to the scared expression on the Queen's face. At the banquet and ball afterward, however, I learned differently." He locked eyes with Nik then. "You aren't the only one with magical abilities. Hers were not controlled at the time, but she's gained much control over them in the last week."

"She?" Nik asked, confused, his memories of Damond suddenly fading. "What do you mean I'm not alone? Who else has magical powers?" He looked hard at his youngest brother, and realized that Aksel had seen far more than he had ever imagined. "Tell me everything."

Aksel returned to the table and sat. When he leaned forward and spoke, his voice barely carried, as if he were trying to share a secret. "They're calling her the Ice Queen. Queen Elsa of Arendelle inadvertently revealed that she has ice and snow powers. At the ball, she released her power with no control, and literally froze the entire kingdom. The youngest Southern Isles brother, Hans, tried to use the events to usurp the kingdom. It took Elsa's sister, Anna, performing an act of true love to save her life to show her how to control it enough to no longer endanger her people."

Nik sat back in his chair, staring dumbly at Aksel. He blinked a few times before closing his eyes and lowering his head to his hands. After a moment, he glanced back up at his brother. "You're sure? Absolutely sure you didn't dream this?" 

Aksel nodded. "The kingdom froze. The Princess and Prince Consort of Corona were there if you would like to ask for their side of it."

Nik sat for a moment longer, then rose silently and left the room, leaving his brothers to stare after him.

-

The climb to the top of the watchtower never cleared his mind, but the night air often did. Now, Nik stood alone, the wind swirling around him while he came to terms with what Aksel's news meant.

He had believed he was alone with his magical powers his entire life, and had distanced himself from everyone but his brothers. Sure, there were rumors, but he knew of no one who had been born with magic like he was and still possessed it. He could only think of one; his friend, the King of Corona's daughter, who had lost her powers when her hair was cut. To find out now that there was someone else who would understand, and that he could even help her learn to control her own powers...it was a feeling unlike any other.

After a few hours atop the watchtower, Nik made his decision. If ever a chance to meet this Ice Queen arose, he didn't care what was going on. He would drop everything and travel to Arendelle. Aksel had not announced that his powers existed, so he knew Elsa thought she was alone with her powers as well. 

How he looked forward to letting her know that was not the case. Perhaps there'd be an excuse to travel there soon. And perhaps she might enjoy meeting the Storm King.


End file.
